Cita Doble
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: A James se le ha ocurrido una maravillosa idea: llevar a cabo una cita doble. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán Sirius y Remus? Slash S&R. Oneshot.


**¡Hola!**

 **Pues, como prometí, aquí os dejo un pequeño oneshot. Sucede unos meses después de mi fic "Futuro incierto", pero se puede leer de manera independiente.  
**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling. Y este texto contiene slash, es decir, relación chico-chico. Si no os agrada el tema, no sigáis leyendo.**

 **Para los que sigan adelante, espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

 **CITA DOBLE**

\- No, no, no, no, no. ¡No! Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¿Vosotros sabíais algo? – Sirius no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y se giró hacia sus acompañantes, exigiendo una respuesta.

\- A mí no me mires – se apresuró a contestar Lily, levantando las palmas de las manos en son de paz y también con una extraña expresión en el rostro, entre incredulidad y diversión. Seguramente, pensó Remus, lo que su amiga encontraba divertido era la exagerada reacción de Sirius.

\- Yo me niego a entrar ahí. No, no, no. Rotundamente no – continuó protestando Sirius, cada vez más molesto.

Era sábado por la tarde, a principios de diciembre. Aún no había nevado pero las temperaturas habían caído en picado hacía unos días, por lo que pronto comenzarían a caer los primeros copos.

Los tres se encontraban de pie, en una calle lateral de Hogsmeade, delante de la puerta del Salón de té de Madame Pudipie.

El día anterior James se había levantado con una ridícula idea en la cabeza, en opinión de Remus y Sirius, que no era otra que llevar a cabo una cita doble.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas caras? Lily y yo estamos juntos, vosotros dos también. ¿Por qué no podemos salir los cuatro? – razonaba James, que encontraba que su idea era realmente maravillosa.

\- Porque es una estupidez – soltó Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué? A ver, ¿por qué? – James se enderezó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, Cornamenta, y los cuernos te han perforado el cerebro o es que Evans te ha hechizado? Es una idea ridícula y no lo vamos a hacer. Ya está.

\- Venga ya, Canuto. Eres un borde. Apenas pasamos tiempo juntos últimamente, de esta forma podríamos…

\- ¡Pero si nos pasamos casi todas las tardes todos juntos en la sala común o a orillas del lago!

\- Sí, sí, pero es distinto, porque también están Peter y las amigas de Lily y nadie sabe los vuestro y luego vosotros dos acabáis desapareciendo y… Lo que yo quiero es que salgamos los cuatro, como parejas. ¿Entiendes? – intentaba explicarle James a su mejor amigo.

\- Pues eso, una estupidez. Díselo, Lunático. ¿Es una estupidez o no?

Remus miró primero a uno y luego a otro y finalmente se echó a reír. No sabía de qué libro o película muggle habría sacado James la idea de hacer una cita doble, pero estaba claro, a juzgar por la cara de espanto de Sirius, que a éste no le agradaba y que iba a resultar sumamente difícil convencerlo.

Personalmente, Remus no sabía qué pensar exactamente acerca de la idea que les planteaba James. Por un lado, cualquier oportunidad para poder pasar un momento junto a su chico sin tener que fingir que no eran más que amigos era bien recibida. Pero por otro lado, jamás había estado en una cita doble, ni en ninguna cita de verdad, para ser sinceros, y no sabía qué esperar. Temía que la situación terminase resultando forzada e incómoda.

Como el joven licántropo se esperaba, la discusión entre los dos amigos se alargó durante horas hasta que finalmente, cruzándose de brazos, Sirius terminó cediendo ante las súplicas de su amigo pero obligándole a jurar primero, promesa de merodeador, que no planearía nada cursi ni hortera.

Y el salón de té de Madame Pudipie era, sin duda alguna, lo más cursi y hortera que Sirius podía llegar a imaginar.

\- ¿Y dónde demonios se ha metido? – preguntó el chico de ojos grises a la vez que daba un par de pasos atrás, como si temiese que el salón de té pudiese abducirlo de un momento a otro.

\- En la nota pone que no tardaría mucho – comentó Remus ojeando el trozo de pergamino que James les había dejado en el dormitorio: _"Chicos, adelantaos vosotros. Tengo algo que hacer. Nada malo, lo prometo. Avisad a Lily y que os acompañe. Nos vemos en la calle lateral que está a la derecha de la fuente en honor a Hengist de Woodcroft. Portal nº 5. No tardo nada."_

\- ¿Seguro que no sabes dónde coño está, Evans?

\- No, Black, no lo sé.

\- Pues es tu novio. Deberías saberlo – Sirius miró ceñudo a la pelirroja.

\- Es tu mejor amigo, también deberías saberlo – Lily le devolvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

Remus soltó un suspiro. Esos dos siempre estaban igual. Sabía perfectamente que en el fondo ambos se apreciaban y respetaban mutuamente y que esas pequeñas rencillas y pullas formaban ya parte de la dinámica de su peculiar relación. Sin embargo, a veces resultaba exasperante.

Se acercó a Sirius y le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Sirius dio un pequeño respingo, casi inapreciable, sorprendido por el gesto de Remus. Ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a esconderse y a tener que controlarse y fingir cuando estaban con otras personas que, incluso delante de James y Lily, que sí estaban al tanto de su relación, todavía les resultaban extrañas las muestras de afecto públicas.

Pero la reacción y el efecto no se hicieron esperar. Sirius le correspondió el gesto, apretando suavemente, le sonrió y se relajó un poco.

\- De verdad, Remus, yo no quiero entrar ahí. ¿Tú quieres? – le dijo en un tono mil veces más suave que el que había utilizado medio minuto antes.

\- Bueno… dicen que el té de Madame Pudipié es de los mejores del país… Y ya sabes cuánto me gusta el té.- Remus ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si realmente se estuviese planteando la posibilidad de entrar. Pero ante la mirada de verdadero terror de Sirius no pudo más que echarse a reír. Lily, a dos pasos de ellos, también se reía.

\- Tranquilo, Canuto – se escuchó entonces la voz de James, aunque no se le veía por ningún lado. Un segundo después, un joven alto, de gafas y pelo oscuro y revuelto apareció en mitad de la calle sonriendo ampliamente, sujetando en una mano la capa de invisibilidad y llevando en la otra una gran cesta de picnic -. No vamos a entrar ahí. Sólo quería ver qué cara ponías. Una auténtica pena no haber tenido una cámara a mano para inmortalizar el momento.

\- Te voy a inmortalizar yo a ti la cara de la hos…

\- ¿Nos vamos de picnic? ¡Genial! – interrumpió Remus rápidamente.

Y ante la sorpresa de James, sus tres amigos respiraron aliviados. En realidad, los tres llegaron a creer que el salón de té era el plan de James para la cita doble. Y la cuestión era que a ninguno de ellos les atraía la idea de pasarse la tarde sentados alrededor de una mesita redonda y en un salón decorado con flecos y lazos, siendo observados por otras parejas y buscando alguna explicación razonable que justificase la presencia de Sirius y Remus allí acompañando a la ya famosa y adorable pareja que formaban James Potter y Lily Evans.

El ataque de risa que le entró a James en ese instante fue memorable: hizo que se le cayera la cesta de picnic, que terminase de rodillas y que, al cabo de cinco minutos, le diese un punto de tanto reír. Seguramente, ese momento se convertiría en una divertidísima anécdota que James no se cansaría de contar una y otra vez en el futuro a la menor oportunidad.

Diez minutos después los cuatro ya habían abandonado el pueblo y subían una ladera. James les guio hasta un acogedor prado, con unos pocos robles salpicados aquí y allá y un pequeño riachuelo discurriendo a unos pocos metros.

La idea que James había tenido para la cita doble consistía en una tarde tranquila de picnic. No era la mejor época del año para ello, la verdad, pero por suerte los cuatro habían salido bien abrigados y no soplaba viento ninguno, por lo que el frío de primeros de diciembre podía soportarse relativamente bien.

Y para alegría de los demás, James se había surtido bien de docenas de dulces para todos los gustos y de bebidas calientes como café, chocolate y té.

Se sentaron, pues, dispuestos a dar buena cuenta de la merienda.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y agradable, charlando los cuatro animadamente, riéndose y rememorando algunas de las más divertidas travesuras de los merodeadores.

Hubo un momento un poco incómodo en el que, lo que en un principio iba a ser un rápido beso entre James y Lily, acabó convirtiéndose en algo no tan breve y mucho más apasionado.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer sobre el mantel el bollo que acababa de coger.

Remus desvió la vista, pero cuando escuchó los molestos resoplidos que Sirius hacía tratando de llamar la atención, o de incordiar a la pareja, muy seguramente esto último, le miró y le dio un codazo.

Entonces Sirius le clavó la mirada y, alzando las cejas un par de veces rápidamente en un elocuente gesto, se inclinó hacia Remus.

\- Que ni se te ocurra – le detuvo Remus poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, adivinando sus intenciones.

\- Si ellos pueden, ¿por qué nosotros no?

En ese mismo instante, Lily pareció ser consciente de la situación y de que no estaban solos. Se separó de James, sonrojada.

\- Perdonad – se excusó.

\- Al menos podríais esperar a que terminemos de comer – se quejó Sirius.

\- Tú te callas – le ordenó James -. Yo he tenido que ver cosas peores.

Ante este comentario, hubo tres reacciones simultáneas pero muy distintas.

Sirius soltó otro resoplido, molesto. Cogió el bollo y se lo metió entero en la boca.

Remus se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y, de pronto, pareció sobremanera interesado en examinar el pastelito de hojaldre que tenía en la mano.

Y Lily se giró velozmente hacia su novio, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- ¡Lily! – exclamó Remus, muerto de vergüenza.

\- Vaya con la pelirroja – comentó Sirius. Aunque, como aún no había terminado de tragarse el bollo, lo que se escuchó fue algo así como "falla coa peioja."Tragó el dulce y continuó - ¡Qué curiosa! Vas a resultar ser toda una pervertida.

\- ¡Oye! – protestó la aludida.

\- Los pervertidos sois vosotros dos – dijo James, señalando primero a uno y luego al otro.

Remus no sabía qué decir ni a dónde mirar. Sirius apartó la mano de su amigo, que le seguía apuntando con el dedo índice, de un manotazo a la vez que exclamaba:

\- No somos unos pervertidos. Simplemente estamos enamorados.

Un súbito silencio se apoderó del lugar. Incluso la fauna y la naturaleza parecieron impresionados ante la inesperada confesión que por descuido se le acababa de escapar al joven mago: los pájaros cesaron su alegre canto y también dejó de escucharse el cri-cri de los grillos. Hasta el agua del riachuelo sonaba con menor intensidad.

Remus parpadeó, sorprendido y asombrado por la repentina declaración. Era la primera vez que se lo escuchaba decir en voz alta.

Claro que sabía que Sirius le amaba. Se lo demostraba a diario. Pero, mientras que el animago no tenía ningún problema en demostrar físicamente sus sentimientos, expresarlo con palabras parecía resultarle infinitamente más complicado y, por consiguiente, lo evitaba.

El propio Sirius pareció quedarse desubicado por unos segundos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, miró a James, luego a Lily y por último a Remus.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con una media sonrisa justo antes de agarrar a Remus por su gris y desgastada bufanda, tirar de ella para acercarlo y plantarle un beso en los labios.

\- ¡Eh! Al menos podríais esperar a que terminemos de comer – se quejó James, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había pronunciado su mejor amigo hacía unos minutos.

Por toda respuesta y sin despegar sus labios de los de Remus, Sirius le mostró a su amigo su dedo corazón.

* * *

\- Debería haberme traído los guantes – estaba diciendo Remus mientras se frotaba una mano con la otra intentando entrar en calor.

Las dos parejas recorrían ya de vuelta el camino hacia el castillo. Las horas habían pasado volando, como siempre ocurre cuando uno está divirtiéndose y a gusto en buena compañía; y el tiempo se les había echado encima. Ya anochecía, por lo que debían darse prisa si no querían ser amonestados por llegar después de ponerse el sol.

\- La cuestión es que los tuve en la mano, pensando si traerlos o no, y al final los volví a meter en el baúl. No pensé que fuera a hacer tanto frío.

\- De poco te iban a servir. Tus manos siempre son un témpano de hielo, con guantes o sin ellos – hizo notar Sirius -. Anda, trae – y se detuvo un momento en el camino para coger las manos de Remus entre las suyas mientras se las frotaba con suavidad.

Remus sonrió, agradecido. Las manos de Sirius estaban calientes y resultaba muy agradable y reconfortante, más incluso que la mejor taza de chocolate caliente del mundo. Al contrario que Remus, que siempre tenía las manos y los pies fríos, Sirius parecía una fuente termal andante. Sus manos siempre estaban cálidas, aunque llevase toda una tarde a la intemperie.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? Daos prisa – llamó James desde lejos, apremiándoles para que apurasen el paso.

\- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó el animago al licántropo.

\- Mejor.

Reanudaron la marcha, esta vez cogidos de la mano.

\- Tengo que pedirte disculpas – comenzó Sirius después de guardar silencio un minuto.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – se extrañó Remus.

\- Por no decírtelo más a menudo.

\- ¿Decirme el qué? – preguntó al ver que Sirius no continuaba.

\- Que te quiero.

En esta ocasión fue Remus el que se detuvo. Observó a Sirius, que de repente parecía ¿tímido? ¿Turbado? No sabría decirlo.

\- Sé que nunca lo digo, y no quiero que pienses que no es así, porque… tú, Remus, eres lo más importante para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo… yo… - Sirius frunció el ceño, pensativo, parecía que quería añadir algo más.

\- Ya los sé, Sirius, lo sé. Y no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, porque la verdad es que ya lo haces todos los días.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todos los días me demuestras que me quieres. Cuando te levantas el primero para bajar al gran comedor antes que nadie los días que ponen crepes con sirope de chocolate y fresas para guardarme dos o más raciones, me estás diciendo que me quieres. Esta última semana, que me acompañaste a la biblioteca y permaneciste a mi lado durante horas, incluso guardando silencio, para ayudarme con el trabajo de Aritmancia, ¡por Merlin!, ¿es que no los ves?, si hasta la bibliotecaria no se lo podía creer… U hoy, por ejemplo, estoy por jurar que si llego a decirte que a mí sí me apetecía entrar a tomar el té en el Salón de Madame Pudipié, hubieses entrado conmigo, ¿me equivoco? – Le miró y Sirius negó levemente con la cabeza mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara -. ¿Lo ves?

Sirius extendió una mano y agarró la bufanda de Remus. Durante unos segundos no le quitó ojo a la prenda mientras jugueteaba con ella. Remus aguardó, paciente, a que Sirius terminara de decir lo que estaba rondándole por esa alocada y testaruda cabeza suya.

\- No me había dado cuenta hasta el otro día de lo que se siente cuando a uno le dicen que le quieren. ¿Lo recuerdas? – como Remus le devolvió una mirada algo confusa, continuó -. La otra noche, cuando James y Peter se quedaron dormidos antes que nosotros y me metí en tu cama. Justo antes de quedarte dormido, me dijiste que me amabas. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue apenas un susurro, "te amo", pero lo escuché. Yo… la sensación fue… agradable. Me gustó – Sirius chasqueó la lengua y apartó la vista un momento, ofuscado, como si tuviese muchas más cosas qué decir pero no supiese como explicarlas en voz alta – Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que tú también sientas eso y que no haya lugar a dudas. Te amo – proclamó finalmente clavando sus intensos ojos grises en los ámbar de Remus, desvanecidos ya todo resto de inseguridad o turbación.

Realmente sí era una sensación muy agradable, tuvo que admitir Remus. No pudo evitar la sincera sonrisa, llena de dicha, que se le dibujó en el rostro a la vez que ambos recortaban el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

\- ¿Venís o qué? Como nos castiguen por vuestra cul… ¡Alaaaaa! Y ahora se dan el lote en medio del camino. Vamos Lily, vámonos. Allá ellos.

Y tomando a su novia de la mano, James se apresuró en recorrer lo que les quedaba de camino para llegar a Hogwarts. Tampoco le preocupaba demasiado lo que les pudiese suceder a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran mayorcitos y sobretodo merodeadores y se las sabrían apañar perfectamente para colarse en el castillo y evitar el correspondiente castigo.

Justo antes de doblar un recodo y perderlos de vista se detuvo y se giró un instante para echarles un último vistazo. Muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar sonreír al verles juntos. El can y el lobo, la estrella y la luna. Juntos. Una inesperada y extraña pareja pero que, comprendió James, se necesitaban y complementaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. No podría ser de otro modo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Lo sé, es muy cortito :( Pero de todas formas, me apetecía compartirlo con vosotros. Vendrán más. Tengo otro en la cabeza y que he empezado a escribir.**

 **Además, espero pronto poder subir el primer capítulo del nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo.**

 **¿Algún review, por favor? ^^ :D**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
